


King of Floralia

by MagoLorStarcutter



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagoLorStarcutter/pseuds/MagoLorStarcutter
Summary: Taranza had known the princess since he was a young spider. He’d be happy to call her his closest friend. However, after a difficult question is asked, he panics. Now he’s in completely unfamiliar territory... will he be able to make it back home in time?This is my first work! I’m not very good at writing, so constructive criticism is welcome.
Relationships: Queen Sectonia & Taranza (Kirby), Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Floral Field

“You can’t catch me, slowpoke!” the spider yelled as she flew far ahead of me.  _ How is she so fast?  _ I thought to myself as I slowly fell farther and farther behind the female spider.

I finally reached our destination in a huff. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and used all six of my hands to straighten myself out; two hands puffing my silver hair up, two hands straightening my red scarf, two hands dusting off my green cape. I looked around at the place she had taken me. A flower garden full of purple flowers. It took me a while to realize something was missing.

“Sectonia!”

After I heard no response to my call I immediately started to panic.  _ What if she was kidnapped? It is extremely dangerous for royalty to be all the way out here without any proper guard! What was I thinking?! _

__ I was too busy face-palming myself with all six of my hands to notice the dangerous predator prowling behind me, lurking, ready to strike. All at once I was tackled and pinned down by-

“ _ Sectonia?! _ ” I yelped up at the giggling spider in shock.

“I beat you, Taranza! I beat you by a long shot! You’re slower than a Beatley stuck in a spider web!” Sectonia laughed triumphantly in my face. I was the angriest spider in all of Floralia.

“Get off of me!” I yelled at Sectonia, and she complied. “Do you have any idea how  _ worried _ I was? You could have been murdered for all I knew!” I prodded a finger into her chest. “ _ Never do that again! _ ”

She stopped laughing, but her smile didn’t fade. “All right, you worry wart.”

“I am  _ not _ a worry wart!”

Her smile grew wider as she went into a sing-song voice. “Wooorryy  _ waaart _ ”

“Be quiet!” I sat down in the grass in frustration, covering my ears so as to not hear the annoying spider. I pinched my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to shut her voice out.

I was awoken from my childish daze by a tap on my shoulder. I peeked an eye out to see if it was safe, and she didn’t seem to be taunting me anymore. I uncovered my ears. 

“You sat on a flower.”

I was shocked by the sudden change in her mood. First she was playful, now she was calm. I’d never get that spider. I got up and stared down at the flower I had sat on. It was just plain purple, like all the rest of the flowers. However, as I looked closer, each flower there had something that made it stand out from the rest. This one had a pinkish hue to the purple, and its pollen seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. It was truly beautiful.

Before I could say anything, Sectonia reached down and carefully pulled the flower out of the ground by the roots, careful not to break the stem. She fixed the flower up and stared deeply into its petals. She stared for so long that I worried the flower had sucked her into some kind of void.  _ Maybe I am a worry wart… _

__ “I am going to be Queen of Floralia.” Her voice was quiet, and she kept on looking at the flower, making it seem she might be talking to the flower and not me.  _ What? _

“The People of the Sky came to visit me a few days ago,” she continued, “they said that it was time to take my place as ruler of Floralia, that they had gone too long without someone to rule over them after the death of my parents.” We both looked down at the ground in respect for her parents. I missed her parents. They were kind and fair rulers, and their trust with their people stretched as far as to let their only child go out for walks by herself. That is how we met. I was running an errand for my family and I bumped into her. I pondered happily at the memory. Sectonia would definitely make a wonderful queen.

“I am so happy for you, Sectonia! Floralia will be much happier under your rule.”

She looked at me with the look someone gives you when they have something on their mind. She smiled wider and handed me the flower. “I want you to rule it with me.”

The words bounced around in my head, threatening to knock me over.  _ What was she suggesting, that I be a king?! But that would mean…  _ “Are you asking me to marry you?!”

“Yes, I am asking you to marry me, Taranza.”

I looked down at the flower in my hands, as if asking it what I should do. My mind was ablaze with panic. I needed to clear my head. “I-I’ll think about it” I finally choked out the words before rushing away with the flower in my hand.

The flower drooped in sorrow.


	2. Out of the Shadows

I sat on the edge of Floralia trying to clear my head as I gazed down at the clouds below. It was completely impossible. _Has Sectonia gone mad? I can't be a king, I have no royal connection at all!_ screamed one side of my thoughts, while the other side shouted: _I can't just refuse her! She would be heartbroken!_

The war between my thoughts threatened to tear my brain apart.

“You should have taken her up on that offer, Taranza.”

The voice had come from behind me. It sounded familiar, though I could not seem to tell from where. “Wh-who are you?!” I turned around, only to find no one there. “Sh-show yourself!” I stuttered, my voice wavering with fear.

Slowly, the mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. After seeing the figure in the light, I finally realized where I recognized his voice from.

“Oh, Taranza, Taranza, Taranza.” The figure taunted, waving a finger side to side. “I am _you!_ ”

I had a hard time believing it at first. He looked like me, yet he didn’t. His hair was gold instead of silver, the red scarf replaced with white fur brought together at a purple gem, and red eyes. But there was no mistaking it; that was my voice. I tried pinching myself to see if I was having a nightmare.

_Ouch!_ _Not a nightmare!_ The dark version of me looked at me, amusement clear on his face. “I know I am a dream come true, you don’t have to pinch yourself to see it, idiot!” He reached out and grabbed the flower from my hands. “Lucky for you, I know how to solve this little problem of yours! You don’t have to go through the hustle of telling Ms. Lovebird ‘no’, and _I_ can become a king like I’ve always wanted to be!”

_Is he crazy?_

A sudden bravery rushed over me. _I can’t leave Sectonia in the hands of this maniac!_ I spun a web around a nearby plant and flung the projectile at Dark Taranza. It hit home right in his face, and he dropped the flower. I quickly rushed over to pick up the gift, when I suddenly found myself trapped in a web.

_What is this?!_ This definitely wasn’t a normal web. It was more of a ball of web that I was trapped inside of, held up by… what? Magic? Magic doesn’t exist!

“You should have agreed to my offer, Taranza!” My captor exclaimed through clenched teeth. He moved his hands in a throwing fashion, and I was flung out of the web over the edge of Floralia.  
  


**...**

Through my panic (and fear of heights) I forgot how to fly. All of my bodily functions were failing me. I couldn't think straight, I could barely breathe, I couldn't even scream.

I didn't notice the world around me wasn't just clouds. I didn't notice the water below slowly getting closer and closer. My world was just spinning.

And then I blacked out.

**...**

“It could be a demon beast, Tuff!”

“Are monsters falling from the sky now?”

“You guys are a bunch of idiots! Nightmare is dead!”

My head was still spinning. The creatures in front of me were a blur. _Where am I?_ I thought. I must have blacked out on my way to get ingredients for Miracle Fruit pie. I tried to find my voice. I couldn't manage to get anything out but a moan.

“It made a noise!” The shorter blob hung onto another blur. I wished that I could ask what part of Floralia this was, but at the moment nothing was working. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side.

“Stay back foul beast, or I shall have to vanquish you with my mighty _stick!_ ” Said the blur the blob was hanging onto. All of the blurs giggled. I did not want any more of this. I was finally able to cough a few times to clear my throat. When I realized what was stuck in my throat, I was confused. _Water?_ That is when I realized my whole body was wet. _Curious._

“Wh- _cough_ -where- _cough cough_ -am I?” I finally spurted out. There were some shocked murmurs among the blurs.

“Maybe we should go get help…” The clinging blob said. There was a silent agreement and they all disappeared, leaving my question unanswered. That left me to try and figure out what part of Floralia I had blacked out in by myself. I felt the ground underneath me. The ground seemed to be made of some soft material, and upon being picked up, it would sink out of my hand fairly quickly. _Curious, curious, curious._ I could not think of any place in Floralia that had ground like this.

In the distance, I could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer.

“There it is, the monster!” I lifted my head up off the ground and started to see the shapes of who was there for a moment. A blue circle, a blue oval and a green oval standing next to each other, a tan oval with a green circle on top, and three other circles next to that one. All of the effort made me nauseous and I laid my head back down.

“It spoke, Meta Knight!” Said one of the circles that had appeared to be wearing a hat.

“I would like to hear this ‘monster’ speak for myself.” The blue circle said bluntly. _Monster? They have got to be joking! They are acting like they have never seen a talking spider before!_

After all of the coughing before I had managed to get most of the water out of my system. I forced myself to sit up to formally talk to the creatures. “Pardon me, but which part of Floralia is this? I seemed to have blacked out, and I cannot see very well.”

My question, however, was disappointingly met with an awkward silence. Finally, I was answered by the blue circle with a funny accent:

“I have never heard of this ‘Floralia’ you speak of, my friend. You are in Dreamland.”


	3. Hospitalized

A loud beeping filled my ears. _Where am I now?_ I opened my eyes to find that I was sitting in a bed. I sat up, only for overwhelming dizziness to knock me back down again. _I need to get out of here._ I looked around at my surroundings.

I found someone sitting in a chair, obviously sleeping even though you couldn't see their eyes through their glasses. I figured out what the beeping was; something that appeared to be made out of metal that had weird symbols flashing on the front of it.

Panic washed over me when I found out I was attached to it. I tried desperately to get the wires off, but they were poked into my skin and I couldn't without hurting myself. Courageously, I grabbed hold of one of the wires and started to pull.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

Startled, I let go of the wire. The person sleeping on the chair had woken up. “What did you do to me?”

The person smiled at me. “I’m trying to help you. Do you feel any better?”

Truth was, I did feel better. I could see, speak, and think a little straighter, but I still couldn't get up without falling down. I nodded.

“Good.” The stranger got up and studied the symbols going across the metal. “My name is Dr. Yabui. What would your name be?”

“My name is Taranza. Now please, Dr. Yabui, I need to get out of here.” I had many things to do and I couldn’t just stay here. I needed to get the ingredients for Miracle Fruit pie, I needed to figure out how I blacked out, and I needed to find out what Dreamland is. _Is it the place you go when you sleep? Is it the place where all your dreams come true?_

“Well, Mr. Taranza, it looks like you are not getting out of here any time soon. You have suffered severe head trauma, and frankly, I don’t think people want a demon beast waltzing around Cappy Town.”

_What in the Coily Rattler’s name is a demon beast?!_

“Excuse me, sir. I am not-”

I was interrupted when the door to the room I was in opened. What looked to be two children and two floating orbs came in.

“See, Tiff? I told you I wasn't lying! We really did find a monster on the beach!” I recognized the voice. It was the tan oval with a green circle I had seen when I first woke up.

“Well Tiff…” the blue orb started, “...it definitely looks monster-like…” finished the red orb.

Now I was fed up. “Would everyone here stop calling me a monster?! _I am not a monster!_ Jeez! It’s like none of you have seen a spider before!”

My response was met with strange looks. That’s when the girl with the ponytail, Tiff, finally spoke up.

“The only reason any of us are accusing you of being a demon beast is that _normal_ spiders are supposed to fit in the palm of someone’s hand, and according to Tuff and his friends, you needed _both_ Sword Knight and Blade Knight to carry you here. I found it very hard to believe that they found a heavy, talking spider on the beach.” She spoke with so much sass I wished she would go find a shovel, dig a hole and die in it.

I decided to accept my fate. “So what is this ‘Dreamland’ supposed to be?” I was met with more weird stares. “Come on! Someone tell me something! Am I asleep? Am I _dead?_ Speak!”

The red orb finally spoke up. “Dreamland is a country on Popstar.”

“How could he not know that, Lalala?” asked the blue orb.

“I have no idea, Lololo.” replied Lalala.

My head felt more dizzy than ever. “Where did Floralia go?” I whispered to myself.

“Children, you better let Mr. Taranza get some rest. Best be on your way.” With that, the children left.

Not long after they left I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**...**

I was awoken by the sound of chatter. I opened my eyes to see the blue circle, green oval and blue oval that were among the other shapes from before talking with Dr. Yabui. It was hard to tell before, but now it was apparent that all three were wearing armor.

“Are you sure about this, Meta Knight?” said Dr. Yabui to the blue circle.

“I am very sure, Doctor.” responded Meta Knight in his strange accent. His eyes changed from yellow to green behind his silver mask. “I have had a lot of thought about this. If he is a demon beast, the best decision would be for me to keep watch over him.”

_Did I hear that right?_

The knight clad in blue armor turned to me and said in a raspy voice: “Sir, he’s awake.”

Meta Knight turned his attention from the doctor to me. “Good evening, Taranza. Did you sleep well?”

I wasn’t having it. “What exactly did you mean by you are going to keep watch over me? I have way more important matters to attend to. In fact, I have already spent too much time in this bed!”

The knight dressed in green armor glared at me in suspicion. If I could see his eyes they would most likely be narrowed. “What kind of important matters?”

I opened my mouth to answer, then shrunk down in embarrassment at the thought of telling complete strangers about me still running errands for my parents. “Th-that's private…” I gulped. The green knight’s gaze never left me.

Meta Knight’s eyes turned light blue as he spoke proudly: “It is my civil duty as a Star Warrior to ensure the safety of the galaxy.” He looked me in the eyes. “You, my friend, are under suspicion of allying with Nightmare Enterprises. From now on you will be under the supervision of me, Sword, and Blade until you are able to prove your innocence.”


	4. Thieves of the Night- Part One

Dark Taranza floated merrily down the dark roads of Floralia. For once, everything had gone his way! He was just moments away from becoming a king and enslav- ruling an entire kingdom! Dark Taranza had to do everything in his power to keep in his laughter, but a few happy giggles escaped and echoed across his soon-to-be kingdom.

During Dark Taranza’s triumphant stroll something about him began to change. His cape turned from purple to green, a red scarf appeared around his neck, red eyes turned to yellow, and silver hair now shone in the moonlight.

Once his transformation was done, Dark Taranza took a small stop at a nearby pond to look at his reflection. He scowled. How could his opposite go around looking like _this?_ He looked like a savvy old man.

Taranza’s dark counterpart cleared his throat. “Hi there, Miss Lady! I would love to marry you!” That didn't sound right. He cleared his throat again. “Hey, Sectonia! Marry me!” That didn't sound right either! Jeez, being this guy was hard! “Maybe I'm just not good at being a sorry loser…” Dark Taranza mumbled to himself.

That's it! Just act like a sorry loser! Dark Taranza cleared his throat for the last time and did his best to look nervously sorry. “H-hi, Sectonia… I'm very sorry for running away, I would love to marry you. C-can you please forgive me?” Perfect!

With his rehearsing done, Dark Taranza continued down the path of Royal Road to the castle.

**...**

I had always wanted to be friends with a knight. The knights of the castle were so powerful and honorable. But they were always busy, so I never got to formally meet one.

Nevermind that. I don't want to be friends with a knight anymore. Up close they are actually pretty scary, all covered in armor, not allowing you to see their face. It doesn't help that they are powerful and honorable, that just makes them scarier.

There I sat, in a grassy field next to a scary knight, his soft yellow gaze on two other knights training in the morning sun. The green-clad knight, which I learned to be called Blade, struck out at the knight in blue armor, Sword. Sword quickly sidestepped to the right and hit Blade with his sword. Blade was dazed for a moment, so Sword raised his weapon to hit him again. Blade came back to his senses just in time to parry the blow with his sword.

“Stop!” Meta Knight’s sudden yell made me jump. Both knights turned their master. “Blade, you must think before you charge at an opponent. Next time, make a plan of attack before charging blindly, Sword could see you coming way before you could attack him.” Blade nodded and Sword lifted his head proudly. Meta Knight turned his attention to Sword. “Now, Sword. Although you got a hit on Blade, you hesitated. You gave Blade enough time to recover. In battle, you have to take every chance you get, there is no room for hesitation.” Sword dropped his head and stared at his feet. Blade chuckled.

“Again!” Meta Knight’s commanding voice echoed throughout the field as Sword and Blade charged at each other again. My eyes wandered from the two knights to a bumblebee, happily buzzing through the air. As my gaze followed the bee, it did some zig-zags and some loopty-loops, until it finally landed on a flower. Then my eyes shifted to the flower. I was staring at it long after the bee had flown off. Gazing at its dew-covered petals, I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I blinked rapidly, not knowing what was causing me to cry. After all, it was just a flower.

I was grateful when I was broken from the flower’s trance by commotion coming from the town. Both Sword and Blade stopped fighting. “Do you hear that, Sir Meta Knight?”

Meta Knight turned in the direction of Cappy Town. “Something is going on in town… let's go!” In a flash, the three knights were in full run. Reluctantly, I rushed after them. _How are they this fast this early in the morning?_ It was like they didn't realize that I still hadn’t fully recovered after only _2 days_ of resting in that bed.

After a long time of running, we made it to the entrance to Cappy Town. I was hesitant to enter. I hadn't meant many of the citizens besides Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala. I finally convinced myself to go inside the town, but still had no idea where to go. I could not spot the three knights anywhere. Awkwardly, I walked around Cappy Town trying not to bring too much attention to myself. Out of nowhere, I was tugged into an alleyway.

I was about to scream when Sword put a finger to my mouth. Relief washed over me when I found out the only other people in the alley were Blade and a cute little mouse creature. I looked around, but Meta Knight was nowhere to be found.

Sword lowered his finger and peeked around the corner of the alley. Silently, Blade and I followed suit. Now getting a better look at what was going on, I realized what a mess it was out there. There was a huge crowd of villagers, all of them swarming around someone with a blue hat and clothing. I only caught bits and pieces of what they were saying-

“My stuff, it's gone!”

“Everything disappeared!”

“Get out of the way!”

“Chief Bookem, arrest someone!”

_This place just gets weirder and weirder…_ Searching the crowd, I spotted several mysterious figures enter a building. Sword and Blade didn't notice, they were too focused on the crowd. I reached out to tell them, then stopped myself. _They seem busy… besides! I'll be back before they even notice I'm gone!_

With that, I floated away from the alley to go check it out.


End file.
